Today's Adventure
by suddenlysalad
Summary: eugene has to take his daugther to one of his meetings. things don't turn out too well. one-shot.


A/N: you know when you have those little ideas that won't get out of your head until you write them down? yeah. this was it. plus i hit a bit of writer's block with WFF. this is kind of spoiler? not really. just with the children. by the way, alys is pronounced alice.

* * *

><p>Eugene hated meetings. They were absolutely dreadful. And terribly long, and boring. There wasn't one good thing about them. He had to be away from his wife and kids for an ungodly amount of time. It was horrifying. And not to mention he had to go attend to one at the moment. Honestly, Eugene couldn't remember what it was about. All he could remember that the King and other important people were going to be there. Obviously it was important, but Eugene couldn't care less. Eugene started down the hall with his hands shoved into his pockets. He kept his eyes on the ground, taking his sweet time on going, still brooding about going to this meeting. It was until he heard giggling that he turned around.<p>

"Daddy!" Eugene couldn't help but grin once seeing a toddler, no more than five, run and tackle his leg. The young girl had her dark hair tied loosely as she stared up at her father with the same eyes he had. Eugene grabbed the toddler, swooping her up in his arms. She let out a giggled before throwing her arms around her, giving him a hug.

"How's my little girl this morning?" He asked, kissing her cheek. The girl made a protest at the kiss and wiped her cheek before wiping her hand on her father's vest. Eugene looked down at her before giving her a fake pout, "Wiping off my kisses, Alys? Did your mother teach you that?" He asked jokingly, "Speaking of which, where is your mother?"

Alys looked at him with a small frowned before kissing his cheek, "Sorry, Daddy." She said before slightly squirming in his arms. Eugene kept a tight hold on her before she looked back up at her, "I don't know. I ran off when she went to go get Henry." Alys added. Just as she said that, Eugene turned to see his wife walking down the hallway with their son in her arms.

Rapunzel finally made it to her husband before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Alys made a noise of disgust as she pushed at her father's chest, "That's gross!" She exclaimed, hiding her face.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and broke off before setting Henry on the floor. The young boy immediately clutched onto his mother's dress, staring at the pair with the same emerald eyes as his mother. Eugene set Alys down as she went to go harass her brother. Rapunzel ran her hand through Henry's hair before looking up at Eugene.

"Can you watch the kids for a couple of hours? I've got a meeting to go to soon." Rapunzel said, setting her hand on top of his head. Eugene looked at her and frowned as Alys tried to climb up him, wanting to be held. He rolled his eyes before picking her up.

"I wish I could, Rapunzel." Eugene said, "But I've got a meeting to go to as well. In fact, I'm going to be late if I don't go there soon." He added. Rapunzel wrinkled her nose before letting out a frown.

"Can you at least take Alys or Henry with you? I have no one else to watch them considering Mom and Dad are probably going to be in the meetings we are attending." Rapunzel said. Alys immediately clinged onto her father's vest after hearing her mother, letting out yells of wanting to go with Eugene. Eugene frowned and looked down at Alys, telling her to hush.

"Yeah I can do that. I'll take Alys since I probably won't be able to pry her fingers from my vest." Eugene said. Rapunzel nodded before picking up Henry, "I've got to hurry and go now. I'll see you later, honey. I love you." Eugene added, quickly kissing her again.

"I love you too, Eugene. You two better behave." Rapunzel said jokingly before they both headed off into their separate directions.

Eugene quickly hurried into the room that was assigned. He let out a sigh of relief seeing as he was the only one to arrive. Eugene sat in one of the seats, settling Alys onto his lap. His daughter leaned against him, playing with one of his vest clasps, "Daddy? Is this going to be boring? Because I'd rather go with mommy if you're going to be boring." She said.

Eugene let out a chuckle before looking down at her. He ran his hand through her hair, "Between you and me, it's probably going to be. But we'll make it fun. Alright?" Eugene said, offering his hand to her as to shake as a deal. Alys giggled before taking one of his fingers and shaking it.

They sat in silence for a few moments as other noblemen had begun to stream into the room. Alys watched them all with rapt attention before giggling. She moved to stand on her knees before whispering something into Eugene's ear. He couldn't help but let out a small laugh at his own before receiving a few glares. Alys noticed this and frowned, immediately taking her seat back against him. Finally, the King had arrived into the room.

Alys smiled widely at him, "Grandpa!" She yelled, bolting off Eugene's lap and going to wrap her arms around his leg. The King let out a small chuckle before bending down and picking up the toddler. He gave the girl a small hug before instructing her to go sit back with her father. Alys nodded before quickly rushing, jumping back onto Eugene's lap.

The meeting started off slowly as Alys became bored quickly. During an hour, she had tugged at her father's goatee, complained that she was bored and hungry, and played with the clasps on his vest again. All the while, receiving more discomforting looks from the other nobles around them.

Alys had enough as she fell back against her father and groaned, "Daddy. Can I go sit with Grandpa?" She asked. The King immediately looked up at the two once hearing that. He only gave a warming smile and a nod of approval. Alys slid off Eugene's lap before running over and climbing onto her Grandfather's lap. She looked up at him with pleading eyes, "Grandpa. Give me something to do." She demanded.

The King had to stop was he was saying before quickly apologizing to the other men in the room. He pulled out an extra piece of parchment paper and gave her something to draw with. The King moved the treaty they were studying aside to give her some room, "Will this keep you quiet for a while?" He asked quietly. Alys simply nodded as she began to draw. She wrinkled her nose and stuck out her a tongue a bit in concentration. Eugene couldn't help but notice and let out a quiet chuckle, marveling at how much she looked like Rapunzel when she did that.

Surprisingly, she did manage to stay quiet until she finished her picture (which she had to loudly proclaim to the men in the room). As Alys went to put the pen back into the inkwell, it knocked over spilling ink all over the new treaty. She looked horrified as most of the men had gasped at what she had done. Meanwhile, Eugene and the King were trying to fight off the urge to laugh.

One of the noblemen had turned to Eugene, looking absolutely disgusted, "Your highness." He said with distaste, "Your daughter is obviously a distraction and nuisance to the meeting. Please remove her from the room so we can actually be productive in this meeting." He added curtly.

Eugene raised an eyebrow before standing up in his seat, incredibly unhappy with the way he spoke about his daughter. Before he had time to do anything, loud wails were coming from the other side of the room. Alys had begun to cry uncontrollably, noticing that she had upset the room with her mistake. Eugene quickly ran over to pick up the crying toddler. She hid her face, clutching the picture tightly in her hands. Apologies and pleas were coming from the girl as Eugene started outside.

"Watch what you say about my daughter." Eugene snapped as he walked passed. He rubbed soothing circles on her back. Eugene leaned against the wall, just outside the room, before sliding down on the floor.

"Daddy! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" She wailed, holding onto her father for dear life. Eugene tried his best to comfort her. He wasn't the best at these situations, and now dearly wished Rapunzel was here. Suddenly his prayers were answered as he saw Rapunzel come down the hallway. She looked at them before running over. She sat down next to Eugene, giving him Henry as he gave her Alys. The girl left her drawing with Eugene. Rapunzel already had her arms comfortingly around her as she began to hum .

Eugene looked down at Henry as the boy just simply stared. He never really talked to anyone, so Eugene was use to the vacant stare he was receiving. Henry simply leaned back against his father, staring at his mother and sister, "Why is Sister sad?" He simply asked. Eugene looked down at him before looking at Rapunzel whose expression seemed to be asking the same thing.

"Alys was drawing a picture and accidentally spilled the ink over the treaty." Eugene explained, "Your father and I found it hilarious while the others weren't so happy. One of the dukes had called her a distraction and nuisance, obviously upsetting her. I took her and left before I did something stupid. Then I heard your father yelling, so I assume he took care of the situation." He finished.

Rapunzel simply nodded as Henry looked over at his sister. He crawled off of Eugene's lap and back onto Rapunzel's as he put his arms around his sister. Eugene put his arm around Rapunzel, looking down at the twins, "I think it's time for naps." She said quietly. Alys immediately broke away from her mother, sending Henry to fall back against Eugene. The toddler had already began to run off, obviously not wanting nap time. Rapunzel and Eugene both stood up, "Alys Fitzherbert. You come back here right now or you'll be in trouble." Rapunzel said sternly. Alys only giggled, "You'll have to catch me first!" She yelled and signaled for Henry to follow. The young boy struggled against his father before biting Eugene's forearm. Eugene loosened his grasp as Henry slipped down and followed his sister.

"He bit me, Rapunzel!" Eugene exclaimed, examining the bite mark. Rapunzel rolled her eyes and took Eugene's hand.

"Stop being such a baby, Eugene. Let's go get the kids." She said and started running.

Rapunzel and Eugene both had wide smiles on their faces as they followed the giggles that they heard. The two split up to find the twins. Rapunzel had started down the opposite hallway, immediately seeing Henry run. She quickly chased down the boy, scooping him up in her arms. Rapunzel planted kisses on his cheek, leaving him to let out small bits of laughter. She started lazily walking back to his room, going to put Henry down for a nap. Rapunzel tucked him in, moving some hair from his forehead as she leaned down to kiss his forehead, "I love you." She said.

"I love you too, Mommy." Henry said quietly before closing his eyes. Rapunzel quietly walked out of the room, waiting for Eugene and Alys. They always seemed to get into trouble. She just hoped they didn't break anything. But that wasn't promising.

Eugene on the other hand had a bit more trouble tracking down Alys. She definitely had the skills of excellent hiding spots. And she could run quite well. She had taken to hiding behind one of the shelves before climbing a onto it. Eugene spotted her before making a dash to her. She had jumped off the shelf before running off again. Eugene stopped and looked around, smirking to himself. He cut through one of the rooms and quickly coming up in front of her. Alys collided with his leg before falling backwards onto the floor. Eugene quickly grabbed her as she began to giggle and squeal. He lifted her up, blowing a raspberry against her cheek.

"Daddy!" She screamed, wiping her cheek with both hands before rubbing it along his cheek, "That's yucky, Daddy! Don't you ever do that again!" Alys added with amusement.

Eugene pretended to frown, "Never again?" He asked as he started back to Rapunzel. Alys shook her head, saying no, "It looks like you leave me no choice. Here comes the smolder." Eugene said. He looked down before looking back up with the same silly expression he used too many times before. Alys giggled before kissing his nose.

"Maybe I'll let you. If you stop making that face." Alys said with a giggled. Eugene held her tightly and laughed as he continued to make his way through. He resumed to his normal facial expressions, looking down at her, "Did you make that face when you met Mommy?" She asked.

Eugene let out another laugh, "Yes I did." He said, "But she didn't like it much. I think she's grown used to it after all these years. She must secretly like it."

"No! Mommy would never like that face!" She exclaimed as they made their way back to Rapunzel. Rapunzel looked at them, raising an eyebrow.

"And what face would that be?" Rapunzel asked.

"The smolder!" Alys exclaimed loudly, climbing down from Eugene's arm. She headed over to Rapunzel, sticking her hands up, motioning for her to pick her up. Rapunzel bent down and picked up her, putting her against her hip.

"I never did like that face." Rapunzel agreed, kissing the top of her forehead, "It was rather silly wasn't it?" Alys only giggled in agreement. Eugene opened the door to her room, following Rapunzel inside. Rapunzel went and set Alys in bed as she immediately climbed under the covers. She bent down, kissing her forehead before Eugene did the same. Eugene took Rapunzel's hand and walked out of the room.

"Is Henry already asleep?" Eugene asked, about to go into his room. Rapunzel pulled him away before nodding. Eugene leaned against the wall as Rapunzel leaned against his chest, letting out a sigh. Both of them sank to the floor as Rapunzel climbed onto his lap, "They sure are a handful sometimes." He muttered.

"Oh yes." Rapunzel agreed, resting her head on his chest, "Henry isn't too bad. It's Alys that's quite energetic. I think she gets that from you."

Eugene scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Blondie." He teased, "You are so much more energetic then am I. She definitely got that from you." Rapunzel only shrugged and smirked.

Rapunzel nestled herself more comfortably against Eugene as he wrapped his arms around her. She rested both hands against his chest before closing her eyes, "I love you, Eugene." She muttered. Eugene leaned down to steal a kiss from her. She stayed against his lips for a few moments before leaning back against him.

"I love you too, Rapunzel." Eugene said, closing his eyes.

And before they knew it, they fell asleep in each others arms in the hallway.


End file.
